


shatter the walls, cause the walls don't love you

by Anonymous



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, not beta read I'm still in school as i post this, still the same violence as in the show tho we ain't cowards, trans stan trans st-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (SPOILERS)the homecoming scene but with stan instead of sad
Relationships: Sydney Novak/Dina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	shatter the walls, cause the walls don't love you

The loud “LISTEN UP” echoed through the party, silence bestowing everyone.

“You can’t do that-” The microphone screeched again.

“GIVE ME A SECOND!” The boy in red shouted, the smirk on his face obvious. Syd, Stan, and Dina shared a look at each other, one not of confusion, but of fear. Brad knew things about them, and he was looking right at them.

“So, I’d like to take a moment to talk about someone veeryy specciiaall here,” Brad slurred, the smile on his face growing wider. “, Stanley Barber.”

The party’s focus turned to him.

“Wait, what do you got on me? Is it my style?” He smirked, doing a little turn around pose-and-dance, a laugh from the crowd coming after. They fell silent again when Brad held up the microphone and had their laughter echoed into it, making an incomprehensible loud noise.

“You reallly think you’re so special here, Stanley, but I knooow about you. I’ve seen your texts… Leaving your phone at a party unattended and then not noticing it somehow appears in your locker every day didn’t come off as strange?” A chuckle from him, now demented. That caused him to stop in his tracks and freeze up. 

“I have so much personal stuff there! That’s invasion of privacy!” He was sweating at this point. The notes app was open. 

“How about the invasion of the school’s privacy when you stole some security tapes, because it was your and Syd’s alleged sex tape?”

He could feel their glaring. Don’t think about it. He’s just being a dick- 

“Or how about the time I walked in on you changing in the locker room, wearing a binder under that tiny little PE suit of yours? I let it slide now, but the fact that your friend Syd messed with MY girlfriend, it’s only best that instead of going for her.. I go for someone close to her.” 

Silence was the only answer Brad received. Stan wasn’t going to give into his bulls- ...Wait, why was he crying, this wasn’t supposed to happen he just wanted to go to homecoming-

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. Syd.

“Listen, Brad, piece of shit, bitch, whatever your new nickname is. Leave him alone. Now.” Syd was standing up for him? He was confused, but kept listening.

“If you wanna get to him… You gotta get through us.” Dina. 

Brad was about to perk up, but Stan’s eyes widened when he saw the man’s arm explode. Like, a literal explosion.

Blood was now leaking onto the ground as he screamed, the thick red liquid pooling all over the ground. Syd’s eyes widened as well. She took Stan’s arm, holding him up by it, running- no, full-on sprinting out of the school, Dina following behind, the three of them trying not to get trampled over by the other students escaping the area. 

They finally made it outside the school, settling on an alleyway, dimly lit, but hidden from the school and police cars passing by.

“Why would you do that? He.. didn’t call out anyone important.” He curled in on himself, but forced himself to give her a neutral expression.

“Anyone important? Stan, you were crying! That’s bullshit that nobody important was hurt!” Syd shouted, but all she got in reply once more was another shrug.

“He didn’t hurt you or Dina.” He replied quietly, causing her anger to go to a halt, the two looking at him intently now.

“...What..?”

“You’re the one that should be protected here. Being followed, whatever happened at the library, the bowling balls.. Hell, Dina got out of that relationship with Brad, who obviously had a grudge for her. What does that have to do with me? If anything, it’s best he called me out instead of one of you two. It would’ve been way more dramatic. I can handle it. I promise.” A self deprecating laugh before he was enveloped in a hug.

Syd and Dina were holding him close as he felt the tears well up, but he stopped. He melted into the embrace.

“Thank you.”


End file.
